


'Cause All Things Fall

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack, Implied Rovinsky, Jealousy, M/M, OT5, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kavinsky opened his mouth to speak, Prokopenko leaned up to kiss him, stealing the smoke from his lungs, saying against his lips, "You belong to us. Lynch can't have you."</p><p>From his place behind Swan, Skov added, "What's a pack without an alpha?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause All Things Fall

The text message was short and sweet: _We miss you_.

 

Kavinsky raised a brow at the screen of his phone for a moment before he glanced up, demanding, "What the fuck, Swan?"

 

Swan was mere feet away, his back to Skov's chest, the pair of them propped against the footboard of Kavinsky's bed. His cell was still in hand. "It's true, y'know," was all the defense Swan had to give.

 

Splayed out on the bed, upside-down, his head hanging off the end, Jiang twisted his neck to read the message Swan had just sent off, agreeing, "He's right."

 

Curled tight against K's side, Prokopenko leaned even closer to read the message, too. Though he said nothing, the look he shot up at K spoke volumes: _Want, admiration, loneliness_. That look said, as Swan had so eloquently put it, _We miss you_.

 

"You're spending too much time with Lynch." Of course Swan was the one to say it. Despite being tiny and bird-boned, he had more pluck than the others put together. "You're s'posed to be _with us_."

 

"That right?" Reaching down, Kavinsky swiped Prokopenko's cigarette, taking a long drag off it before he said, "Didn't know I belonged to you."

 

"'Course you do." Swan said it as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kavinsky took another drag.

 

When he opened his mouth to speak, though, Prokopenko leaned up to kiss him, stealing the smoke from his lungs, saying against his lips, "You belong to us, K. Lynch can't have you."

 

From his place behind Swan, Skov added, "What's a pack without an alpha?"

 

Prokopenko was the one to answer, murmuring against K's lips, his fingers tangled into dark hair, " _Nothing_."

 

Squirming out of Skov's arms, Swan crawled to occupy Kavinsky's other side, pressing a kiss to K's cheek and saying, soft and sweet, "We're nothing without you."

 

Just as K turned to capture Swan's mouth, though, his phone chirped, and Swan groaned, dropping his forehead to Kavinsky's shoulder. "Don't answer it." Placing one dark, soft hand on Kavinsky's thigh, Swan whispered, lust-hot, "You're busy."

 

Rolling his eyes despite the little smirk tugging at his lips, Kavinsky glanced down at his phone, announcing to the room, "It's Lynch."

 

When he moved to reply to the message, Prokopenko snatched the phone away, tossing it up to Jiang, who placed it on the cluttered nightstand, far out of reach.

 

He and Skov were soon moving closer to K, too, crowding him back against one wall, trapped, his stolen cigarette forgotten, left to burn out on the carpet. The smell of melting plastic was familiar, comforting, just like the feel of the carpet beneath their knees.

 

Kavinsky's smirk was wild, eyes darting from Prokopenko to Swan, from Skov to Jiang, warm and possessive, lingering on each of his boys in turn, meeting their eyes one after another: Pale, pale blue and startling gold and ice green and mirror black. The longing in them was _palpable_.

 

The moment was broken when, from across the room, K's cell chirped again.

 

When Kavinsky opened his mouth to protest its being kept from him, Prokopenko silenced him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these boys so much. So very, very much. 
> 
> The title is from Steve Conte's Stray. Go listen. If you watched Wolf's Rain, you've prob'ly already heard it. It's worth another listen, I promise.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
